Beauty and the Beast: Battle for Survival
by dan96kid
Summary: What if the curse was not a punishment, but rather to ensure the survival of an entire race from extermination. In the midsts of war, a prince is chosen to help preserve a race on the brink of extinction. This is the Battle for Survival. [BEING RE-WRITTEN]
1. Chapter 0: The Beast and The War

Beauty and the Beast: Battle for survival

This is the first Beauty and the Beast sci-fi fic, I just saw the movie on Disney Channel. This is my 6th story.

**DISCLAIMER: Beauty and the Beast is property of Disney**

Chapter 0: The beast and the war

A war has been raging for almost 2 years, and it is not like those battles you see in a classic Disney movie, it is an intense power struggle, 3 highly advanced factions are battling it out for control. Each faction possesing high-tech weapons that can destroy entire galaxies. Beauty and the Beast took place during the late Energon War era, almost 10 years ago. The enchantress responsible for the curse that started the chain of events is dead, a casuilty of the energon war. She was killed when the ship that was holding her prisoner was destroyed.

The curse that she put upon Prince Adam is similer to the worgen curse that affected Gilneas. (World of Warcraft, and alot of other stuff is in this fic. BTW this fic is considered to be canon, so it's set in the same universe as most of my other fics. (Except Kung Fu Panda: RECONSTRUCTING SCIENCE)) The curse is actually a virus. The virus is called a transmution virus because it transforms it's host into something else, this only counts for the beast, his servents were not infected, they were actually the cursed ones. When the "curse" was broken, it actually caused the virus to become inactive, turning Prince Adam into himself prior to getting infected, so he is still "cursed". There is no cure for the transmution virus, some indeviduals can activate and de-activate the virus at will, and Prince Adam is going to learn how to do this.

What Prince Adam was trnsformed into by the enchantress is actually not a beast, but an alien race. The race is called the beastromites. They are technologicly advanced, and are fighting for their survival in this war. They belong to the Glactic Federation, one of 3 factions, the other 2 are the Zords and the Radika. It is a war for survival, it is The Universal War.

* * *

><p>Location: Adam's castle, Unknown Planet<br>Time: 14:20 GFT (Galactic Federation Time)  
>9:20 PM UTZ (Unknown Time Zone)<p>

Prince Adam was being examined by Maurice and Belle. Prince Adam had reverted into his beast form for the 3rd time this week. He began switching between forms about a month ago, the transmution virus is activating and de-activating at random. Sometimes, he is stuck as a beast for an hour at the least, while other times he is stuck like that for days. This transformation happens at random, so sometimes it can happen twice in a day, while at other times it dosn't happen at all. Prince Adam has been stuck as a beast for almost 2 hours, his servents don't have to deal with this because they did not get infected. He started to transform back into his human form. He walked onto the balconey as the last of his fur disappered. He looked up to see a stary night sky, but something was... different. Stars were appering and disappering at random, what looked like shooting stars flying away from were the stars disappered, like an explosion. He asked for a telescope, and Maurice handed one to him. as he piered through it, the stars were actually what looked like flying fortresses. Beams of blue and green light flying allover the place, as well as strange looking things whizzing by. One of the "flying fortresses" exploded, splitting it in half. Prince Adam concluded that it was a battle.

High above Adam's castle, Galactic Federation forces trying to colonize the planet were attacked by the Radika. It was just like the first scene from Star Wars epidsode III: Revenge of the Sith. Battles like this tend to generate alot of debris, witch creates a hazard for star fighters, as well as a problem for the inhabitants of the planet. (Just imagine something the size of that statue of Jesus in Rio de Jenaro hitting Adam's castle, maybie the statue itself!) Alot of the debris burns up on entry, but the debris that didn"t burn will slam into the planets surface or into an ocean. One chunk of debris is going to actually crash into the castle's courtyard.

As prince Adam continued to view the battle, a chunk of debris caught his attention, it was headed straight for the castle. Within moments, the chunk of debris came flying out of the sky and took out the front gate, as well as leaving a decent size crater in the ground. The shock from the impact caused another transformation due to the sudden burst of adrenaline, he ignored the pain as his body tripled in size, fur sprouting up all across his body. He was now focused on investigating the thing that fell from the sky. As he approached the thing, it was part of a "flying fortress". Looking at it, it was severly damaged. He noticed a single dead body, it looked exactly like his beast form. The creature had several burns across his body, alot of flesh on his left arm was missing, exposing the bone, it's neck was bent in such an angle, that it's spine was sticking out.

The Radika menace is now threatening his world, no one is safe.


	2. Chapter 1: Crash

Beauty and the Beast: Battle for survival

As it turns out, this is the second Beauty and the Beast sci-fi story (Although the first one's plot is extremely confusing)

**DISCLAIMER: Beauty and the Beast is property of Disney**

Chapter 1: Crash

Location: Unknown Planet  
>Time: 15:00 GFT (Galactic Federation Time)<p>

High above Prince Adam's castle, a war was raging across the universe. Billions of worlds have been affected by the war, from the pirate infested world of Carrosh, to the chinese-like planet of Chinaria, all the way to the peaceful world of Tyron. Hundreds of billions of lives have been uprooted or destroyed, entire civilizations destroyed. No one is safe, not even the wizards of hogwarts. (Harry Potter is about to be screwed, because his world is about to be pulled into this war)

"I'm not sure how much longer we can hold them off, get the colonization ships to the planet's surface immediatly! This planet has massive deposits of arcane, energon, iron, and alot of other minerals." said a ship commander as his ship shot at Radika strike ships trying to destroy the colonization ships. It was chaos. Not long ago, a fleet of Galactic Federation ships have came out of hyperwarp. They were going to send colonization ships to the planet's surface until a Radika fleet ambushed them. A colonization ship had just been damaged, it's left engine was destroyed, sending the ship into a bit of a tail-spin, before colliding with another colonization ship. One of the Radika ships exploded, a large portion of it colliding with another Radika ship. During the ensuring chaos, two colonization ships managed to slip out of the battle, although one is severly damaged. "Hurry, I'm not sure how much longer the ship will hold! The left engine is on fire! I repeat, the left engine is on fire!" yelled one of the ship captains. Both ships are now hurtling towards the planet's surface at hypersonic speeds.

Prince Adam looked through the telescope again. He could see two "Flying Fortresses" headed his way, and one of them is on fire. He could now hear a low rumbling sound as the burning "Flying Fortress" streaked overhead, slamming into the ground with enough force to completely level an entire village.

The colonization ship crashed, it skidded across the ground for about 200 meters before coming to a stop. The ship's left engine is engulfed in flames, and on the verge of exploding. The crew is franticaly trying to get out of the ship. In the cockpit, a robloxian is slamming the door with a fire extinguisher, trying to get it open. A beastromite charges at the door with all of his might, smashing it apart. "We have to get out of here, the ship is going to explode any moment!" yelled the beastromite. The beastromite, named Leo, is a high ranking member of the Galactic Federation. As he busted down the blast shields, the left engine's fuel line ignited. He, and his crew, made a run for it. Behind them, the ship's right engine bursts into flames. "Get clear! The ship is about to explode, TAKE COVER!" yelled Leo as the ship was starting to get engulfed in flames. Within seconds, the ship exploded in a massive fireball. The blast could be seen and felt as far away as the village.

Prince Adam was rushing to where the "Flying Fortress" crashed when... BANG! A fireball apeared, almost a second later, Prince Adam was knocked over by the shockwave from the explosion. Belle felt herself get blown back by a powerful burst of wind, as well as hearing what sounded like an explosion. As Prince Adam clambered back onto his feet, he could see a mushroom cloud overhead.

When the ship exploded, it exploded with the force of 2 atomic bombs. More then enough force to destroy a small town. The explosion damaged the castle, alot of windows were blown out by the shockwave, and the portion of the castle closest to the explosion received minor structural damage. The same can't be said for the wall however, most of it was destroyed in the explosion.

Elswhere, the undamaged ship was landing. "Ship A113, do you read me. I repeat, ship A113, do you read me?" said the captain of the undamaged ship. Over the comlink, all he could hear was static. "Ship A113 has crashed near a native settlement." said a crew member. "Blast! Unit 73, send a search and rescue team to where ship A113 crashed. I need to know if there are any survivors!" said the ship's commander.

To be continued...


End file.
